Future Piccolo
Future Piccolo is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo in Future Trunks' timeline. He is seen in the prologue during Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in a flashback during the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow". Background Future Piccolo's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August 12th of Age 764, when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission technique to arrive on Earth and kill both Future Frieza, and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline altered). Two years later in Age 766, however Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus and was unable to be wished back, due to the death being of a natural cause. On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer cyborg androids would suddenly appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Piccolo and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. Future Piccolo was killed by Future Android 18 when she delivered a swift kick to his chest. He was the first of the Z Fighters to be killed by the androids, and being fused with him, Future Nail died as well. When Future Piccolo died, Future Kami died as well, and so the Dragon Balls became useless; therefore, neither the Z Fighters, who would all also perish, nor any normal citizen who got killed by the Androids could be wished back. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, and Future Piccolo's death had a great impact on him, who later states he thinks about how the androids killed Piccolo when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Future Piccolo died the day after his 14th birthday (Piccolo ages differently, possibly due to being a reincarnation). Personality He acts exactly like his counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his counterpart. Abilities Fusion Like his counterpart from the Present Timeline, Future Piccolo fused with Future Nail on Namek. However, he never gets the chance to fuse with Future Kami due to his death at the hands of the Androids. Dragon Ball Super In a flashback in "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Piccolo is shown fighting the Androids alongside his allies. He then dies as Future Gohan, and Future Bulma notice the Dragon Balls fall to the ground as stones after the Future Pilaf Gang finished granting their wish. Future Piccolo makes a brief, and only appearance in the Super manga. His soul was later destroyed when Future Zeno erased the future timeline, to destroy Infinite Zamasu once and for all. Video Games Future Piccolo appears in the following video game: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road Quotes *(in the manga) Do it your our last hope Relationships 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Ox King' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future King Kai' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Kami' 'Future Nail' '[[Future Dende' 'Grand Elder Guru' 'Cargo' 'Moori' 'Future Frieza' 'Future King Cold' Knownable Relatives *'Katas' (Grandfather) *'King Piccolo' (Father & Past incarnation) *'Future Kami' (Father/good counterpart) *'Unnamed offspring' (Brothers) *'Piano' (Brother) *'Tambourine' (Brother) *'Cymbal' (Brother) *'Drum' (Brother) *'Future Nail' (Permanent Fuser) *'Future Son Gohan' (Apprentice) *'Grand Elder Guru' (Second father due to fusion with Nail) *'Future Dende' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Cargo' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Future Moori' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Future King Kai' (Mentor) *'Piccolo' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toshio Furukawa *'English' : Christopher Sabat all information on Future Piccolo came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Piccolo Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Piccolo and everyone at Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-017.jpg|Future Piccolo and the others find out that Goku is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-025.jpg|Future Piccolo prepares to challenge the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-028.jpg|Future Piccolo battles 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-030.jpg|Future Piccolo is defeated by the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-031.jpg|Future Piccolo is kill by the androids. Category:Characters Category:Males